Dinner With Ivan
by laveniis
Summary: Ivan invites Yao over for dinner seemingly innocently, but Yao is always aware his Russian lover has other ideas. RoChu, Smut...


**this exists solely due to the fact of me waking up one morning and deciding to write a naughty rochu fic and im sorry if its terrible i dont normally write naughty things so wheh gomen**

all mentioned characters and hetalia belong to himaruya hidekaz yo

* * *

"Yao!"

Yao turned his head, greeted by the sight of his familiar Russian comrade. Well, more than comrade, he was more of a lover. Still a comrade though. He narrowed his eyes at the man as he approached, as he had that mischievous smile upon his face that he wore when he wanted something- or to _do something_. He had been hoping he would have had a relaxing day, but now with Ivan standing so close to him he doubted the possibility of that.

Of course, he didn't mind doing things with his dear Russian. His childlike behaviour made him feel young, so it was refreshing being with him. He smiled back at him, scratching his head. "Something you need, Ivan?" the smaller man asked, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. The light haired Russian got closer, taking hold of Yao's hands once he was standing in front of him.

"We should have dinner at my house tonight! We haven't done anything together for a long time; I thought it would be romantic." he hummed, swinging their arms side to side. Yao blinked for a moment, looking at him curiously because he likely had ulterior motives. There had been times before when Ivan had innocently invited him over to eat and it ended up being more than... eating. Yao shrugged, nodding after a few moments.

"Sure, why not." he replied, yawning slightly. It was about 4pm already, so he wouldn't have to wait that long to eat once they got to Ivan's home. Their work meeting had finished a while ago, so they'd be able to leave straight away. The taller man let go of one of Yao's hands, leading him out of the hall and to his car with the hand he didn't release. It was a well known fact amongst their work mates that Ivan and Yao had always had some sort of romantic connection from the start. A French co-worker named Francis Bonnefoy would always make comments about how they always sat with each other and touched each other underneath the table (Yao had no idea how he had time to notice things like that when he was busy flirting with Arthur Kirkland). Really though, he and Ivan had just clicked instantly, and then it developed into more than a friendship.

Ivan politely opened the passenger door for Yao to get into his car. He made Yao feel like he was some sort of teenage girl at times, it was annoying to an extent, and he was perfectly capable of opening a car door. But, he accepted the gesture, climbing into the car. Ivan smiled, then getting into the drivers side and starting the car. To Yao, the car ride seemed to last forever, even though Ivan kept talking and talking the entire duration of the drive. Eventually the Russian's house came into view and Yao let out a sigh of relief. The car pulled up in his drive way and Ivan wouldn't let him get out until he opened the passenger door for him.

They entered his house, the Russian telling Yao to just take a seat in the kitchen, as he had already started cooking dinner before he left for the meeting. Yao assumed Ivan probably knew he would have agreed to dinner. He watched Ivan cook, sometimes forgetting how good Ivan was at cooking occasionally. He still wasn't as good as himself, though. After about an hour of mindless chatter and Yao watching him, dinner was ready. Ivan had cooked a lot of different foods, as he always did.

The pair ate together, sharing stories and complimenting each other every now and then. Yao quite enjoyed Ivan's cooking, but he supposed Ivan was doing all this kind and adoring stuff for him so he let his guard down, he was quite shifty. He started to get suspicious when Ivan started talking about how beautiful Yao's skin was. Of course, he still believed the possibility that Ivan was just trying to compliment him. But, the suspicion was completely washed away and replaced with a certain knowing of what his Russian companion wanted when he felt Ivan's foot brushing against the inside of his leg. Yao narrowed his eyes at him from across the table, causing Ivan to look away, a smirk on his face.

"Ivan, keep your feet to yourself, its improper to touch people with a foot." he huffed, shuffling backwards on his chair a few centimetres so Ivan wouldn't be able to reach him. The Russian pouted, and then started smiling at Yao. The Chinese man found himself frowning.

"Yao, I really love your skin!" exclaimed Ivan, standing from his chair and wandering over to Yao, leaning on the top of his chair and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He just rolled his eyes at the gesture, having put up with this sort of behaviour from him before. He leant down, so his face was beside Yao's. Of course, Yao didn't mind doing this sort of thing with Ivan; he just enjoyed playing with him by acting like he found him annoying. Ivan knew this, too. "But… I really love your skin when you're wearing less clothing."

The dark haired man tilted his head slightly, moving his head away from Ivan's. "Do you mean when I'm swimming? That's less clothes." he sighed, playing with his hair uninterestedly. The purple eyed man leant closer, nibbling on Yao's ear. He breathed onto Yao's neck, trying to get Yao to react. But, he wasn't going to give in so easily. He found it amusing when Ivan tried his hardest to get him to give in. Ivan seemed to constantly forget Yao had years of experience with this sort of thing.

"No, no. I mean," Ivan began unbuttoning the top of Yao's shirt and the smaller man still didn't react. This was beginning to annoy the Russian; Yao really knew how to mess with him. "I mean, when I can feel your skin against mine, when you're beneath me, saying my name…" after he had unbuttoned the top of Yao's shirt, he moved the collar out of the way and bit his neck lightly. Still, Yao did nothing and he could sense the annoyed feeling radiating from Ivan.

The Russian stood back, grabbing the chair and turning it around. His arm shot forward, grabbing Yao roughly and lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He sighed as if he didn't care as Ivan picked him up. This made Ivan grunt angrily. He stomped up to his bedroom, kicking the door open. "Yao you really know how to make me angry." He hissed, dropping Yao in annoyance on his large bed. The Chinese man laughed at Ivan for a good minute or so, wiping away tears from laughing. He grumbled something, turning away from Yao and beginning to remove his scarf. Yao smirked, taking the chance to anger him further. He slid off the bed silently, walking up behind Ivan and taking ahold of the scarf he still hadn't removed. He swung Ivan around, pushing him down onto the bed. He sat on him, removing the scarf with his own hands then using it to tie Ivan's hands together before he could react.

"You look so cute when you're below…" mumbled Yao, leaning down and kissing Ivan, who did not return the kiss and turned his head on its side. He was acting like a child now because he didn't get what he wanted. "Did you really think I'd just let you have me like you always do? You seem to forget I've had way more sexual experience than you." he chuckled, dark eyes glimmering playfully. Ivan huffed, trying to struggle away from him. "Are you upset now because you're not getting your way?" asked Yao, laughing at him softly. Ivan grumbled something unintelligible. The smaller man sighed, deciding he had played around with the pouting Russian enough. He wasn't really in the mood for topping, anyway. And it wouldn't be much fun if Ivan was reluctant to bottom.

Yao climbed off of Ivan, untying the scarf that bound his hands together. He wasn't even surprised when Ivan instantly jumped up and pinned him down. He just lay beneath him, smiling up at him smugly. Ivan chuckled, playing with Yao's hair for a moment, before leaning down and kissing him roughly. He bit down on Yao's bottom lip, forcing his lips to part. His tongue pushed in, brushing against Yao's own tongue. Ivan thought, Yao always tasted sweet even if they had just eaten food. As he kissed him, his hands moved down to start unbuttoning his shirt completely. Ivan always took ages to unbutton the shirt, having such large clumsy fingers. Yao ended up just doing it for him.

With Yao's shirt now out of the way, Ivan was free to touch where he wanted to. Ivan loved how beautiful his body was, it looked so delicate but it was so strong. He loved everything about it, really. His skin was always so smooth and taken care of, he was in perfect shape and he even loved that disgusting scar upon his back that Yao detested so. Ivan believed it just added to his character, of course he didn't talk about the scar to Yao, as it was a sensitive subject.

The Russian's hands ran over the smaller man's chest, he leant down to nibble and kiss Yao's neck as he did so. As usual, Yao made a very small amount of noises, and he only did so quietly. It annoyed him, just how in control he was of himself. He wanted Yao to make loud noises as they made love, but he never did. Every single time they did this, Ivan would hope that he would be noisy, but no, all he would get were quiet moans.

Ivan's fingers brushed over one of Yao's nipples, feeling him tense for a moment as he did so. This was always a game to Yao, trying to make Ivan angry because he couldn't get him to make loud, loving noises. The Russian lowered his lips to the previously mentioned nipple, licking it, and then covering it with his lips. He sucked it, swirling his tongue over it sensually. He felt the smaller man beneath him shudder, but still, no noise. Ivan bit down instead this time, earning some sort of noise from Yao. It was barely anything though. Ivan pinched and twisted the nipple that wasn't given any attention; in hopes doubling the pleasure for Yao would make him moan more. But, he just shuddered again.

Yao felt Ivan let go of him, watching him sit up and begin to remove his own shirt. Once it was thrown aside, Ivan hauled Yao into his lap, holding him closely and kissing him roughly again. Their chests were pressed together, increasing the feeling of intimacy between the two. The blond man's hands eventually began to snake down Yao's chest, tugging at his pants. Yao pushed him away, taking them off himself as Ivan always took ages to take things off.

Once the pants were gone, The Russian's hand ran up Yao's leg and across his thigh, always loving the way his legs felt. Ivan's hands eventually moved up to Yao's boxers, touching his visible erection lightly. Yao's breath hitched for a moment, but returned to normal after a few seconds. "How bad do you want me, Yao?" asked Ivan, putting on a more possessive tone. Yao just shrugged, looking away. Ivan narrowed his eyes, pushing Yao back down onto his bed. "Tell me." he huffed, beginning to undo his pants.

"I don't want you that bad, really." Yao sighed, yawning and closing his eyes as if he wasn't even interested in the slightest. The taller man grunted in annoyance, kicking off his pants and climbing over Yao. He leant down over him, kissing him once again. Ivan was just about to give up on making Yao be loud, and decided he was only going to focus on actually having sex and not the silly game they played every time. His hand moved down to Yao's boxers, slowly slipping them off, revealing Yao's length. Ivan took ahold of it, beginning to stroke it. Just to be a pain and not let him have complete control, Yao raised his leg, rubbing his leg against Ivan's crotch. Of course, this only made push Yao's legs apart and rest his own two legs between them. The smaller man just laughed at the action, which made Ivan increase his pace.

The smaller man reached down, trying to pull of Ivan's own boxers because he thought it was unfair that he was completely naked and Ivan wasn't. Once he eventually got them down a fair way, Yao's small hands took ahold of Ivan's own length, touching and prodding it, enjoying the noises that Ivan was beginning to make. It was funny; really, people would assume on first glance that Yao was someone who was submissive. But even when he was the bottom during intercourse, he still found ways to control the one topping. Ivan was well aware of this and he didn't mind, unless of course he did it so much that it threw him off guard and Yao would take over completely. If anyone was shifty, it was him.

If they kept just touching each other like this, it was all going to be over too quickly. Ivan couldn't have that as he hadn't got what he wanted yet. He slapped Yao's hand away from his length, letting go of Yao's own. Ivan leant down, kissing him once again, then climbing away from him and retrieving lube from his bed side table. He returned to Yao, pouring the substance out and rubbing it on his length. He then grabbed Yao, flipping him onto his stomach and rubbing the substance around his entrance. Then with fingers that were still covered in the lube, he slowly pressed one into him, beginning to prep him. Yao held onto the bed sheets, trying to get used to strange feeling even though he had experienced it many time before. Ivan continued to add fingers and move them until he thought Yao was wide enough to enter without injuring him.

The Russian positioned himself at Yao's entrance, leaning over him and holding him in place by pinning his hands down. He slowly pushed in after a few moments, feeling Yao relax after a few seconds, pressing in further. He paused again; pressing kisses to Yao's back, mumbling that he loves him. "Move," he heard Yao whisper after a few moments. Ivan complied, pulling out and pushing back into him again. Much to the Russian's relief and enjoyment, Yao finally began to make noises a bit louder. Within a few moments, they were both moaning and making erotic noises, mumbling each other's names. Ivan heard Yao quietly whisper 'Yi Wan' after a while, hearing his name in his lover's native language sent him over the edge. He released himself into Yao, letting go of Yao and pulling out of him. Of course, he still had to pleasure his beloved.

He turned the huffing man over, instantly covering his length with his warm mouth. Yao jumped at the sudden movement, but relaxed, letting out quiet moans. Ivan kissed the tip, dragging his tongue up and down it. He could tell Yao was close, as he began writhing a bit more. Ivan smiled as he pleasured him, chuckling slightly as he could hear his breaths. "You enjoying yourself, Jao?" he asked, pulling away and replacing his mouth with his hands. Yao moaned in reply, squirming due to all the touching. Ivan pumped him quickly, smiling as he watched his face as he touched him. Eventually Yao let out a slightly louder moan, seeing stars as he felt pleasure shoot through his body.

Ivan let go of him, crawling up to his side and lying next to him, pulling the worn out man on top of him. Yao sighed tiredly, nuzzling against Ivan's chest. He ran a hand through Yao's beautiful hair, loving how it always felt so soft and silk like. "Well, dinner was nice." sighed Yao, closing his eyes. Ivan chuckled, kissing Yao's forehead. Even though the blond man was very strong, he tired easily and dozed off after a few minutes of whispering sweet nothings to Yao. The smaller man fell asleep too eventually, holding onto Ivan lovingly.

Yao really liked eating dinner at Ivan's house.


End file.
